woodlandrealmwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hannah's work
Edit my work and leave it in the page called maddy's story! '' Book 1: The fight for survival'' Adventure Part One: More experience than a general. '' ''You're going to the BHL to train good luck! The BHL stands for, The Bounty Hunter League. The BHL is a secret school of Bounty Hunters hidden in the galaxy. Here they train Civilians to become Bounty Hunters. I'll give you the grand tour of the organization. First up is the nursery, They keep baby's there and start teaching them at the age of seven. Next up is Bounty Hunter Temple, Then Bounty Hunter knighthood and Master's level. Then there is the Teacher's Suite where the teachers and teachers only, go to relax. Once they have graduated from the school then they go to a secret Bounty Hunter organization ;there is two branches one: Where you stay in one planet and help that planet only. Two: Where you travel all around the Galaxy and help. First I'm going to get you started in this school ok follow me! you follow this cold serious looking women into a big Temple. She there tells you to sit down and someone will be with you in a moment...........you wait and no one comes then suddenly you notice a huge, square door to your right. You wonder if you should explore, there's not anyone around you so you walk towards the door and start pushing. "Almost there!" you mumble under your breath through gritted teeth. Finally the door open's slowly and you finally manage where you can sliver thought the crack in the middle. You walk through a hall and see the women that escorted you to that gym, you're about to walk up and ask her when "someone" is going to be there-'' ''"Um.. nobody has come to see me yet!" you say way too loudly. Then someone grabs you by your shirt collar, and drags you into closet. There with a tiny sliver of light you glimpse a hammer coming down, down, down, and you finally realize it's coming toward you. Under your breath you mumble, "Oh no!" and then you knew no more. '' ''You woke up to find yourself sitting in a dark cage. You're hands are handcuffed behind your back "Let me out!" you shout with your lungs full of the dust creeping through the room. You realize that this was a BIG mistake. You see a slimy creature with tentacles walking toward you. '' ''"Interrogation time! He replies back to you with a evil grin, Follow me!". You gulp and follow him into a small room with enough light that it hurt your eyes. You blink to adjust your eyes back to the light. Finally when you stop blinking you glimpse from the corner of your eye another slimy creature; this one a holding a dark whip. Another not far from him is working on a bed in the back of the room; not an ordinary bed but one with handcuff sleeves to put your arms and legs through you guess. Then there is another one of those distraught creature's holding a sword and slowly dipping it into a pot of burning lava. Then finally you see a bed of nails on the floor next to a creature holding a rope. '' ''"Which torcher device would you like us to use on you on our journey to the slave market?" He asks with a very evil smirk. '' ''"Who says I'm going to even be tortured slimes? you reply with a confident fold of the arms and serious look. Then glancing to the slime that must be the leader you realize you went too far. Um I guess the whip sli- I mean sir." "Very good young sir" he replies this time with a frown. Then the leader made a gesture with his head, and they take you put you on that bed face down, and start pulling the bed towards the door. You feel sleepy with all that went on that day and fell asleep surprisingly quickly. Considering you're laying on a metal bed face down. '' ''You wake up to find yourself off the bed and laying on the ground. You look around and see no one around you. You feel that someone is watching you, but you simply shrug and say to yourself you're just imagining things. You walk up to their pack which was on a pack pony along with two big battle horses. You grab the pack and take some bread, cheese, ale, and dry meat. You slowly and carefully get on the big battle horse standing next to him. You dig your foot into the horses side, and he shot off like he'd just seen a snake. You realize that he was asleep and you had woken him - and that was not a good thing! You look back at the camp and see the leader and whipmaster falling on the ground laughing. "HUMPH!" you reply under your breath, and slowly riding the horse back to camp- Realizing this was you're only chance of surviving. When you get back to camp the leader was now frowning. You realize that he knew that you would do this and just wanted to make a fool of you; Then also you realize that the only reason he's frowning is because the horse was now panting and whimpering. He makes a gesture toward the whipmaster and you walk slowly to the table. He ties you to the table again and you hear the wind as the whip fly's through the air. You cry out in pain, and he whip's you three more times. Barely being able to hold back tears you fall wearily asleep and silently pray that you don't wake up again. Of course your wish didn't come true. You woke up the next morning feeling energized and ready to go; you smile and gladly smell the pine trees around you in the cold climate of the forest of Hoth. Then you quickly remember that you were captured by some slimy creatures miles and miles away from your home, and then the fresh scent turned into to skunk smell, and the trees turned into rotten branches. You were on the ground again like yesterday morning, and you stayed there until the leader came back and told you to go collect firewood, but the words that stroke you the most were: "You better not run away or the whip will have some long business with ye!". Of course this morning you didn't have any intention of running away; recalling yesterday's event's. You hurriedly collect firewood and start a fire. '' ''"Why did you make a fire you rat! shouted the slime leader. He picked up the whip and slashed you across the back. That ought to teach you your place boy! Your my prisoner and you do what I say and that only!" putting extreme effort into the last three words. As the next few days went on there was the occasional lick of the whip; the normal shouting tone of the leader, and a few less rations due to the long journey in the cold snow. You reached the slave market, and there you were whipped even more. After the farewell of the rarely missed whipmaster and the so-called leader Arktone of the slimes. You were finally sold to a poor man that had a bad temper. You didn't stay there long though a girl named Alian rescued you and took you to the planet Tahoka where Coran the Drooken lives and your journey to becoming a bounty hunter has JUST begun. '' ''When you reach the palace of Coran you feel even more homesick then before. There are Slimes, Draakens, Drokens, Drookens, and the Kalihara VERY FEW humans are there like you. For the first few days you just blended into the back ground and kept hidden until one day your curiosity took hold of your future. You walk through a door that says Coran's private Suite. There you see a Drooken ( Supposedly Coran ) gulping down a can of disgusting looking liquid. "Don't worry it's just beer. Replies the Drooken in the room. The thing I haven't figured out is why you're here!" "Didn't you see the sign boy; second word is PRIVATE; that means me and my only should be walking in here! He shouted with not a hint of sarcasm. Besides don't you have a job to do or a mission!" "No sir." You reply with embarrassment. "Well then go talk to Derek and he'll give you a mission! He replied with eyes rolling, and mind you don't walk back into a room that the door says Private!" "Yes Sir!" you reply blushing and scramble out of the room and back into the lobby. When you reach the lobby there is a man that you have some sort of feeling about. You suppose that is the man Derek and walk up to him. "uhhhh... hi Coran sent me to get a mission from you, You say very modestly. I'm err what you call rookies and need a easy job that can earn me some decent credits. You see him rubbing his chin thoughtfully and he finally replies. "Go and click on one of them machines over there and tell me what you get" He says wearily. you walk over and click on the machine button and get a skull. You take a DEEP breath and walk over to the man. '' ''"I got a skull" You reply anxiously. "That means ye got yourself a space ship pirate job, yourself are lucky some of them get servants, or surgeons, or normal bounty hunter missions, or plain normal daily fighting on the front lines. He replies with a evil grin. he tells you to type in the word skull and press the button again. You do as he said and walk back and, whisper in his ear what you got. He laughs out loud "Well aren't you the lucky hun (Hunter). He exclaims ,You just got the Powder monkey job" . You frown with disappointment as he goes on telling you what ship your assigned to and when. "Powder monkeys get the most dangerous work of all the positions they make up the gun crew. They are poorly treated; never get promoted, and rarely paid" , Explained the captain with a laugh. "Great!, you exclaim with sarcasm, just what I needed!" '' ''Friday, September 19, 3016 you set out on a giant well-made space ship the size of the bounty hunter league temple; which naturally means it is a big ship. Your crew is made up of Kalihara, Drokens, Humans, and Slimes. All together your crew amounts to 794 occupants. 17% human's, 33% Kalihara's, 43% Drokens, and a squad of 7 Drokan's. Your GPL confirms your hypothesis that you are traveling to goraniuum; a giant planet made up of tons of buildings and technology temples. Basically a giant city; goraniuum has the biggest bank in the galaxy located in the middle of the planet. That's right the bank was there target they planned to steal 3,575,300 Dinero's in cash! Of course you didn't want to do this crime but you had to stay alive if your dream of becoming the best bounty hunter in the galaxy would come true. You reluctantly agreed to being part of the companias or carriers while the Tutores or Guardians stayed back and guarded the ship 30% was left to guard the ship while you and the other 70 % percent of the crew will go to steal the money. most of the companias were there to distract them and make them concentrate on the increasingly fast growing crowd. You were of course part of the one hundred Companias or carriers that helped steal the money. you suddenly realizing you were producing a very large headache and immediately started rummaging through your small backpack that you were allowed to take on the trip with you. You have 325 Dinero's, dry meat, berries, hard bread, water, your small blaster, a map of the ship, and several different medications. "It'll have to be enough!" You say to yourself. You look out your window and gasp in amazement. There it is goraniuum the vast city-like planet that you're about to dock on. You see millions of people bustling through the streets pushing each other trying to get to their next destination. You see many gun shops and town halls and-'' ''Wait there it is the giant bank! It's huge and-'' ''Suddenly you see a small speeder ship race past you. Then you look up to the command center to see the captain yelling " We're going down!". You jump off your seat nearly falling and rip open your fumble through your backup you found the map! You scan the numbers and find the code for the escape pods; down the left hall straightforward turn to the right and then you're at the escaped pods. "Good I can do this!" You say to yourself with pure determination. You race down the left hall you run straightforward and down the right there is only one pod left! You race for it and-'' ''"Ouch!" You scream. Someone gives you a rough push away and you fall hard on the floor your skidding right towards the open door into space! You know you can't get away from it you see a parachute right next to the door. You reach with all your might and think about all the slimes did to you and how you are poorly treated- how you lost your parents when you were kidnapped and when you thought about that your arm stretched a million times farther with all your will you grab hold of the strap and put it on your back as you fall into the Big Nothing (Space).You fall fast, very fast! You see ship race by you and escape pods missing you by an inch. You close your eyes and that was probably the worst mistake of your life. When you opened your eyes and you were only 15 feet from the ground! You quickly pull your string and a parachute flies out you made it! You woke up on hard ground to find someone leaning over you with huge green eyes and a tongue making its way out of its mouth. It was short and scaly blue with a tail. he gestures for you to follow him you shake your head no. That was the wrong thing to say; in less than ten seconds he did a back flip over you grabbed a gun then a front flip landed on its tongue and points the gun right at you. You wearily stand up realizing your bones are aching and follow him reluctantly. You travel for some two hours and ask where were going he (it) shoots out its tongue and makes a seething sound like a snake. you make a look of disgust and follow on.......... about a hour and a half later you made it to a gate he (It) opens it and you go inside. Inside there are lots of the same creatures all pointing guns at you. Your led inside a tent with several other humans; prisoners you guess. "Hey my names Alek! Says a man in the back with ruffled orange hair and a broad smile . I'm new here but I know what these are, there called Jakeras . they're tongues are venomous and there very skilled in acrobatics and flexibility.". '' ''" They're probably going to roast you as a sacrifice for their king. Says a man in the front with jet black hair and brown highlights. you shoot him an alarming look, and he laughs out loud. I was just kidding they won't roast you- they hard roast you". You shoot him a disbelieving look, and he doesn't laugh he gives you a look that says " I'm not lying about this one unfortunately". Suddenly a Jakeras walks in and points at you and gestures for you to follow him. You do and are led to a wooden bed there you are stripped down to your sweatshirt and jeans and tied with leather ropes. You are carried above a fire and set there on two poles supporting yours they lower you until you can almost feel the fire on your face. They cut the ropes you were being held by and you fall into the fire where there is nothing but sorrow. Adventure Part Two: Your Protector? You wake up, wait! Wake up? but how you fell into fire and-'' ''" I am the reason you are alive Anakin Dakota Sullivan. Says a ruffled man with long gray hair; a dark brown robe and very impressive stature. You take a minute to process this an old grandpa saved you from your death! He is holding a brown staff probably made out of wood with a glowing pearl placed at the top. I have been watching you since you were born Anakin. You have no idea how powerful you are. Once you learn I want you to make good with them not bad; you are the LandJarvia the chosen one that will at last bring peace to the galaxy and restore the purpose of life. This may be a bit to take in right now all at one time but I'm afraid it's how it happens. My name is Gaandalf I am the master of all POPLJ or Protectors of Possible Land Jarvias." you stare in amazement at the mysterious looking old man. It is a wonder to you that you can even stare or do anything considering you have just been thrown into fire and survived-much less being this Land Jarvia and restoring peace and stuff to the galaxy. Realizing your too stunned to speak the man continues:" I am your Protector Anakin and you shall stay here in the POPLJ Base until you know how to use and control your powers. You are assigned to cabin twenty-seven floor nine-hundred-eighty-three." . You jump up quickly stretch and walk towards a very small elevator. Inside there are millions of floor numbers all over the wall of the elevator. The door closes and you scan the wall. "Lucky I got floor nine-hundred-eighty-three!" You say laughing. you finally find the number and press it lightly. Even though it's that far up the elevator door opened as quickly as it closed. You jog past the numbers on the doors and find number twenty-six and then twenty-seven. you open it up and find two small rooms: One a bathroom with light blue walls and floor . Your bedroom is a brown and green room with picture frames guns and shields lining the walls. Your bed is a Wooden Dark brown frame and Dark Green covers with patterns of Brown leaves. "Yup this will work for now!". '' ''Suddenly Gaandalf came into your room "We must begin your training immediately. Allow me to tell you about your powers: You The Land Jarvia Go into people's dreams, and once you and you only enter the dream . At the end of the dream whatever is happening happens in real life. Anakin you have the powers to control the galaxy you must them wisely and-'' ''PGD!PGD!PGD! range the alarm. "What does pgd stand for?" you ask with pure curiosity. Gaandalf was standing there like he had just seen a two story high walking hamburger! " Possible earth destruction. Follow me Anakin! Someone is having a nightmare; one that could possibly destroy the galaxy, the person that is dreaming the dream;. was a former Land Jarvia that was banned, because of his evil and wicked ways! Now he is having a very bad nightmare. Former Land Jarvias's dreams don't need you to go into them for them to be real. They're real Land Jarvia or not! You must go in his dream and stop it! You follow Gaandalf into a room with a portal and a fancy blue seat. He straps you down in your seat and continues. "He Is having a dream of all seven planets being destroyed by former dead Land Jarvias. You have nine hours to change the dream make it back here before that time is up!" Says Gaandalf with a very terrified look and voice! "What happens if I don't make it back in time?" You ask. '' ''"Good Luck Anakin!" Gaandalf screams over the loud arguing. He Waves. You wave back and wonder if you will ever be able to wave again. '' ''You wake up and look around. There's tons of planets all around the galaxy they're all fighting ships are flying everywhere, and you're in one! You pull on the steering wheel jerking it left and right and making you space- sick. The Former Land Jarvia is on one of these planets which one you wonder. You look into a big and vast purple planet you lock it on to your ship and read the database: Planet Xulyian, Population 651,954, Inhabitant; Distance 200 miles. You lock on to the planet and go into hyper speed. Ten Minutes Later.......... Your There! You see people fighting all around , but the person that you notice the most is a wizard looking like fellow; with dark black hair and an evil purple robe. You drive up and get a closer look -'' ''Ship Hit! Ship hit! the red siren in your ship blared! This is all familiar to you remembering what happened on the other ship. You quickly jump out of your ship grab your bag , strap on your parachute, get your jet pack, and you dive out of your ship to hear it being exploded the minute after. " When I'm done with this mission, I'm definitely going to take fighter pilot lessons". You Grumble. You try and dive right in front of the planet and wait till seventy feet, Sixty, Fifty, Forty, Thirty, Twenty! Pull you land on the planet perfectly and fall on the ground exhausted. "How did I get such a hard life. You Think, Why Can't I just be normal? Maybe I should give the job up." Something talked in your head. " Don't give up Anakin you were made for this!" Someone says through your head. "Dad?' You ask with amazement. '' ''"It's me son I can talk to you, through your necklace" Your dad says lovingly. You Reach down and touch your golden and turquoise necklace. Now you remember, when you were about ten years old your dad gave you that necklace, and told you to never lose it. He told you when you really need him, he'll be with you if you keep that necklace on. You promised never to take it off ,and you never did. Now it's Finally come in Handy. "But why-" "Listen son, we can talk about this later ok; but you need to finish your mission it's your destiny , I'm hanging up now, when you're done I'll talk to you goodbye." You hear a beep and he's gone. '' ''" I've got to finish this, for dad, and for all the free people in the galaxy!" You say with pride. You jump up, and look you see buildings everywhere; people fighting, and chaos. You know in your heart you have to stop this; you run towards an abandoned weapons shop. You grab two pistols, tuck them into your pockets; You then grab a mp 44 and your off. You spot a very Powerful figure clothed in deep purple. You see a symbol on his shirt that represents the word Banned Land Jarvia. "Who are you?" You ask in a demanding tone. '' ''"Who are you? " The wizard echoed. "Me first!" You say in an exasperated tone. "Very well, I am Gandor the Former Land Jarvia! Now who are you?" '' ''"I am The Present Land Jarvia, and am a friend of Gaandalf The Wizard; Perhaps you've heard of him?" You boast proudly. "Ahh my brother Gaandalf the Fool." He remarks wickedly. Your Brother! Wait fool; he's no fool!" '' ''"Another tricked by his Whited Sepulcher ways." '' ''"I have come to warn you; that your dream is a PGD Possible Galaxy Destruction." You reply Bitterly "I am aware of that, and frankly I don't want to change that!" He Replies in a mocking tone. "Then I'm just gonna have to destroy you!" You shout angrily. "Very well, hit me with the best skills you have." He says with his most modest tone. ''You stretch your legs and arms, and loosen up. You Imagine wolves racing toward him; obeying your every command. You open your eyes, there at your side; was a pack of thirty-six wolves. "Destroy him!" You command in an authorized tone. The wolves race toward him; he fight's them off one by one. Each of the wolves disappear into thin dust. "Time to move!" You think; as he is still battling the wolves. You run to an abandoned speeder and buckle in ''